1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to artificial tress, and more particularly, to an electrically illuminated artificial Christmas tree wherein groups of seed lights are connected in parallel across sets of two wires which are respectively connected in series to wires of different sets, to eliminate the need for a transformer and allow the use of an inexpensive selenium rectifier control for establishing a suitable level of voltage operation for the seed lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically illuminated artificial holiday trees having integrated circuits are well known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,102; 3,970,834; 3,735,117; 3,617,732; 3,603,780; and 2,188,529.